Senja itu
by FandomCatFreak
Summary: Arthur terbangun didepan rumah klasik bergaya Eropa dimana hal yang membuat tempat itu ganjil adalah ia sendiri tidak mengetahui mengapa ia bisa berada disana maupun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Disisi lain sesosok hitam misterius tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Halo saya Author baru, belum pengalaman membuat Fanfic. Mohon bantuannya ya para senpai.


Halo, saya Author baru.

agak ngregetan ngupload ini.

mohon Reviewnya ya para reader tercinta :)

-Prolog

Awan yang berwarna jingga tampaknya telah menandakan hari sudah mulai senja. Di atas jalan setapak yang sempit ini terlihat lintasan roda truk besar yang tampaknya telah melewati jalanan sempit ini. Pikiranku melayang ke hutan lebat di ujung jalan. Apa gerangan didalam hutan itu.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, menerbangkan pita yang kukenakan. Tunggu sejak kapan aku menggenakan pita?. Tak kusadari ternyata aku tidak berada di tempat sebelumnya aku berdiri, maksudku tempat ini asing sekali dan sepi. Tidak seperti lingkungan perkotaan yang padat dan kumuh. Dimanakah gerangan aku ini?

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata didepanku berdiri rumah tua yang besar namun masih terlihat kokoh. Dinding-dindingnya tertutupi oleh tanaman rambat, sesedikit aku melihat bahwa beberapa bagian dinding itu tersusun oleh batu-batu alam yang cantik. Teraas rumah itu terlihat sempit tetapi lebar kesamping dengan jendela-jendela besar berkaca gelap. Didepan jendela-jendela besar itu ada sepasang bangku antik dengan meja kecil unik yang terbuat dari akar pohon yang di ukir sedemikian rupa. Tak hanya itu, pintu rumah itu juga diukir dengan ukiran-ukiran yang khas. Sekilas rumah itu tampak kecil dan melebar ke samping. Tetapi, dekorasi rumah itu seakan membuat seolah-olah rumah ini adalah rumah yang mewah.

Sejenak aku kagum mengagumi keindahan rumah ini. Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang keluar dari rumah itu. Seorang pria tinggi, berambut hitam yang keluar dengan memegang selembaran koran di tangannya. Kacamata datar yang tersangkut dihidungnya membuatnya tampak seperti para cendekiawan.

Aku berlari menuju perkarang rumah itu, bermaksud menanyakan mengapa tiba-tiba aku disini. Tetapi ketika ia melihatku, pria itu tersenyum dan gerak gestur tangannya tampak seperti mempersilahkanku masuk kedalam rumah.

Aku memasuki rumah mewah ini, pertama sekali aku melewati ruang tamu. Ruangannya tak terlalu luas kupikir, tetapi peralatan-peralatan yang terbuat dari Mahogani dan Jati kualitas terbaik menarik perhatianku. Ukiran-ukiran dan relief yang tergolong aneh dan unik terukir di sofa-sofa, bangku-bangku tamu dan meja tamu. Semua dibentuk dengan sempurna. Motif ukiran itu ada yang berbentuk seperti bunga terkadang terlihat seperti burung-burung kecil. Perhatianku kini teralihkan oleh suara-suara aneh yang tampaknya berasal dari ruang tengah rumah ini.

Aku kemudian melangkahkan langkah kakiku berjalan menuju ruang tengah atau mungkin bisa kusebut ruang keluarga setelah tak sengaja kakiku menginjak sesuatu yang mungkin adalah mainan anak kecil. Ruangan ini gelap sekali sebelum pria itu datang dan menyalakan lampu. Ruangan ini rasanya berbeda sekali dengan ruang tamu yang barusan aku lewati. Ruang ini terasa sangat luas. Aku bisa melihat gantungan lilin yang tergantung di atas ruangan ini. Gantungan itu besar sekali dan sangat cantik. Juga mainan yang banyak yang banyak tersebar dilantai. Bahkan aku dapat menemukan kuda-kudaan kayu yang lucu dan imutdan tampaknya hampir semua mainan-mainan disini banyak terbuat dari kayu. Mataku menyisir seluruh keadaan ruangan ini, aneh sekali. Di tempat ini tidak ada TV sama sekali.

Entah kenapa, meski ini di dalam ruangan tetapi rasanya angin berhembus kencang membuat tubuh ku mengigil. Ketika aku sedang berusaha menghangatkan diriku. Pria itu, ah tidak.. tiba-tiba saja sosok hitam itu mulai menampakkan wajahnya kepadaku.

Tubuh diam membeku, tak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa mataku membesar. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa yang terjadi setelahnya, tapi sosok itu bila bisa kedeskripsikan... _ia lebih terlihat seperti monster_.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oi, Francis mau pergi ke tempat ulat bulu itu?" tanya pria berambut putih platium itu sambil terus menatap layar ponsel didepannya.

"Oui" Jawab pria berambut blonde sebahu di sampingnya cuek.

"Lagi?"

"Ya, Gilbert yang **_Awesome_** _nya pernah terkalahkan"_ jawab Francis sambil menekankan pada kata-katanya.

Gilbert menghela napasnya, "udah, kalo gitu sono pergi!" usirnya sambil menggerakkan jarinya. Tanpa babibu, Francis segera berlalu dan berlari mengejar bus.

Ia kemudian berhenti satu rumah sakit, dengan cepat ia menuju lobby. Menelusuri lorong dan menuju kamar bernomor 303. Ia membuka pintu secara perlahan, meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu penghuni kamar tersebut tidak memperlihatkan adanya tanda-tanda ia akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Francis tersenyum simpul mendekati sosok yang terlelap itu. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping kasur pasien.

"Arthur..." bisiknya lirih, "kapan kau akan terbangun lagi?"


End file.
